1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp seat, more particularly to a lamp seat adapted for a light emitting diode, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional flashlight is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0133197. In the conventional flashlight, a substrate formed with a metal layer thereon, a heat-dissipating plate and a heat-conductive casing are used for dissipating heat generated by a light emitting diode on a lamp seat. However, since the substrate and the heat-dissipating plate must be positioned to the lamp seat, an assembly of the lamp seat, the substrate and the heat-dissipating plate has a relatively large size.